


Pressekonferenz

by aislingde



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieso müssen Reporter immer unangebrachte Fragen stellen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressekonferenz

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den 5-Satz-Ficathon  
> Antwort auf den Prompt: Captain America, Tony (oder die Presse oder irgendwer) + Steve(/Natasha/Bucky), "Jungfrau" Steve?!

„An wen haben Sie Ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren, Captain America?“, auch wenn Christine Everharts Frage bei einer Pressekonferenz zum Angriff der Chitauri mehr als unangebracht war, so schienen alle anderen Journalisten begierig darauf zu warten, dass Steve darauf antwortete.

Es reichte nicht, dass er komplett errötete und verlegen zur Seite blickte, der Saal wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort – als Steve das begierige Schweigen bemerkte, räusperte er sich. „Es tut mir leid, aber über mein Privatleben möchte ich nichts sagen. Bitte stellen Sie die nächste Frage.“

Tony wusste, dass die nächste Schlagzeile ‚Ist Captain America noch eine Jungfrau?‘ lauten würde, doch im Gegensatz zur gierigen Pressemeute wusste er aus berufener Quelle (gut dass man einen Vater gehabt hatte, der immer wieder gerne über Captain America gesprochen hatte), dass Steve Roger seine Unschuld schon vor langer Zeit bei einem Doppel-Date mit Bucky-Barnes verloren hatte und er nach dem Motto ‚Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt‘ handelte.

Auch Natasha schien zu ahnen, wie die Presse reagieren würde, denn sie ging zu Steve, zog ihn zu sich runter und gab ihm einen sehr heißen und innigen Kuss, so dass sie ein wenig außer Atem war, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln sprach sie zur Meute. „Reicht es, wenn ich ihnen versichere, dass Captain America alles, nur kein keuscher Küsser ist?“


End file.
